Master Kenobi
by Dreago78
Summary: Obi-wan Kenobi and Asajj Ventress have always had an unusual relationship, but after one interrogation their relationship turns into something even more peculiar. This relationship between them could send Obi-wan onto a darker path, or can he maintain his Jedi beliefs? And what happens when another fellow Jedi finds out about it? *NSFW situations
1. Captured

** Author's notes: Okay so the lack of Ventress and Obi-wan fanfiction, fanart and etc. is alarming because this is an awesome ship, and they are canon! But I guess canon relationships never get that much attention :/ **

** I always seem to like ships that no one likes…but anyways thought I would contribute to Ventrobi.  
><strong>

** Usually, I like when the guy is the dominant one but Obi-wan being the submissive one has stuck a cord with me. Very out of character for me! I hope guys like it!**

* * *

><p><strong>OoOoOoOoOoO<strong>

* * *

><p>Obi-wan Kenobi groaned when he regain consciousness since his head was killing him. He had a splitting headache, but when he opened his eyes he groaned again since he found himself in a cell.<p>

He then remembered he had been battling General Grievous and was winning until Ventress jumped out of nowhere and hit him in the back of the head. So, he assumed he had been taken prisoner by them. Where? He didn't know. Nothing in this dimmed cell room revealed anything about his current location. He could be on the other side of the galaxy for all he knew.

_This is not good_, Obi-wan thought as he pulled at the chains that securely held him in a spread eagle position against the wall. They were tight, and he ended up just bruising his wrists and ankles when he yanked on the metal cuffs.

He closed his eyes and tried concentrating on the chains, but his splitting headache prevented him from reaching out to the force to remove them. He couldn't even meditate; the pulsing pain at the back of his head was all he could focus on.

_Relax_, Obi-wan tried to tell himself. _Just relax…_But the thought of being tortured filled his mind and made him do the opposite of 'relax.' Ventress had tortured him before back on Rattatak, and so he knew whatever they had planned for him wasn't going to be pleasant.

His heart skipped a beat when he heard his cell door slide open. He took a deep breath and tried to look like he didn't have a care in the galaxy.

"Master Jedi Kenobi," Asajj Ventress purred when she entered the cell, and closed the door behind her. "Comfortable?"

"Ventress," Obi-wan greeted her. He regarded her appearance, and observed she was wearing a new dark blue dress he hadn't seen before. It hugged her body tightly and made her pale breasts more prominent. He quickly looked up at her face before she noticed he was staring. "Not particularly, maybe you can help with that, my dear?"

"Oh I could," Ventress smiled. She walked up to him and got uncomfortably close. Obi-wan stiffed when she reached her hand out and touched his lips. "But only if you ask nicely." She then ran her long fingers down his lips, slowly and sensually.

Obi-wan was taken aback, but ignored what just happened and hissed, "Since you haven't killed me I suppose you'll be torturing me, but as you know your efforts will prove to be futile just like last time."

Ventress grinned and walked away from him, turning her back to him. "Grievous was most anxious to torture you."

"I'm sure."

"But I convinced him it might require a woman's touch." She cackled, darkly and looked over her shoulder at him.

Obi-wan raised an eyebrow.

"Though, it might not be torture for you this time."

"Oh I look forward to it then, darling," Obi-wan replied, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"…or it might be, my sweet," Ventress chuckled. She got unnervingly close to him again and looked him over before smiling a little too widely for Obi-wan's taste. "Tell me Master Kenobi…" Ventress slurred, and without warning she unexpectedly touched his crotch. "Have you ever been touched down there before?"

Obi-wan's eyes widened in shock. He opened his mouth, but made no response. He had been rendered speechless.

"Jedi's are forbidden to indulge in such pleasures, no?" Ventress sniggered, savoring his stunned reaction. She then began to rub his crotch, slowly.

Obi-wan jerked at her touch and pulled against the chains, desperately trying to find a way out of this compromising position.

"But for some strange reason I get the feeling you have _indulged_ before."

Obi-wan lowered his head and gritted his teeth. If anything he wasn't going to enlighten her with an answer to that question.

"It's all right you're only human…you get urges," Ventress breathed into his right ear, which made Obi-wan shiver. She chuckled and then traced his ear with her tongue before gently nipping on his earlobe.

Obi-wan skipped a breath, but managed to pant out, "If you think this going to make me reveal anything, you are mistaken, my dear." However, he bit back a moan when she flickered her tongue inside his ear. His concentration to resist her was waning miserably.

Ventress lifted her head and stroked his beard, tenderly. "Oh my sweet, Obi-wan, I don't want you to talk." She slipped her hand down his trousers. "I want you to _beg_."

Obi-wan's knees buckled and felt his skin prickle as she began to tease his inner thighs. She avoided his privates on purpose and fully relished Obi-wan's of struggle and yearning.

"It's perfectly natural to enjoy this, Obi-wan," Ventress commented, clenching his face in her other hand and making him look at her. "Just say the magic word, and I'll make you feel things you have not felt before…"

"Thisss will not work—

Obi-wan tried to shutter out, but Ventress kissed him before he could finish his sentence. She seized his hair in a painfully grip, and forced him into a long hard kiss. Obi-wan tried pulling back and thrashed against her, but he couldn't escape her grip or her lips.

Though, after a few seconds went by, he suddenly gave in and kissed her back when he slipped his tongue into her mouth. He kissed a bit incoherently and frantically like he was afraid this would be the last kiss he would ever receive, but he did eventually get into the pace and wasn't half bad.

However, Ventress abruptly stopped him, and took her hand out from his trousers as well. She grinned when she saw Obi-wan was left pucker faced.

Obi-wan flushed red, looking dumbfounded.

"Tell me you want it," Ventress demanded, outlining his lips when the tip of her middle and index fingers. "I'll even leave you tied up, so it looks like you were unwilling. Just tell me you want this. Admit you like this, Kenobi."

Obi-wan opened his mouth, but no words came out again. He was clearly in conflict with himself.

"Tell me now!" Ventress ordered, impatiently. She pushed his face away in frustration and crossed her arms.

"Asajj…" Obi-wan whimpered low. He took a deep breath and looked her right in her icy blue eyes. "I'll admit…it would be a lie that I haven't thought about this…about you."

"And?"

Obi-wan shook his head like he was coming out of a trance. "But…I-I can't. I'm sorry I can't do this…willingly I mean."

Ventress frowned and backed away from him. She turned her back to him and eventually said, "I have to admit I find your commitment to the Jedi code, _somewhat _moving…" She unhooked her lighsabers from her belt and twirled them in her hands.

Obi-wan sighed in relief, thinking this alluring interaction was over. Regular torture would be welcomed right now.

_That was one close…I almost gave in. _

"You have never been an easy one to sway, Kenobi…but maybe this will change your mind?"

Obi-wan gulped and felt the color leave his face when Ventress unexpectedly turned around and dropped all her clothes on the ground.

Obi-wan didn't seem to blink as he gawked at her naked body.

"So are you certain you don't want to indulge, Kenobi?" Ventress inquired, walking slowly towards him. "Your friend seems to be saying yes." She made a noise of approval at Obi-wan's growing erection.

If it was possibly for Obi-wan to turn any redder, he did. His confident and smug demeanor was completely gone.

"Well if you don't want it," Ventress exhaled in fake disappointment. "I certainty do." She squeezed her own breast as she snaked her other hand down her stomach towards her opening…

"No!" Obi-wan cried out, pulling against his chains. He honestly couldn't take it anymore. "Please Asajj, I want you. I have never wanted anything so badly before in my life! Please…"

"Better," Ventress smirked. She then went up to him and roughly heaved his trousers down to his ankles before ripping his tabards and tunic open. She could have pulled his clothes off with the force but it was so much more satisfying to rip them off his body.

Ventress took in the sight of his half-naked body since his tattered clothes still hung off him. She had to admit it was strange seeing his body since he was always covered up in loose robes or armor. He was very slender, but did have some muscle in his arms and chest, nothing overly muscularly though. He did have some hair on his chest and stomach, but what surprised her most about his body was the amount of scars he had. They littered his body ranging from blaster wounds, knife wounds, lightsaber wounds, all from previous fights throughout his life. Ventress couldn't help but wondered if any of these scars were from her.

She certainty hoped so.

Obi-wan groaned, loudly when Ventress used the chains to hoist herself up and sink her awaiting vagina onto his throbbing cock. She wrapped her legs around his waist and continued to use the chains to hold to before banging him repeatedly against the wall.

Obi-wan eyelids fluttered as he arched his bead back in unadulterated pleasure. He let more moans and groans out while she wildly bounced up and down on him. He hadn't felt this good in so long even if she had humiliated him and made him forget about his commitment to the Jedi code.

Ventress yanked on his hair and forced him into another rough kiss. Though, this time he didn't resist and kissed her, hungrily. She slowed down the rhythm and become gentler as she rode his cock.

"I never imagine this would happen…" Obi-wan mumbled into her mouth. He began to kiss her neck. "A Sith and a Jedi?"

"Stranger things have happened, my sweet," Ventress quivered, wrapping her arms behind his head. They pressed their foreheads together and Ventress found herself gazing into Obi-wan's blue eyes and almost forgot that they were sworn enemies. It was a nice moment; even she had to admit that.

Obi-wan seemed to be thinking the same thing and looked like he was going to say something endearing, but instead he let a low grunt and made a pained expression since he was about to reach orgasm.

Ventress snapped out of her trance before abruptly clutching his throat and hissing, "No! You don't cum until I tell you to."

Obi-wan squirmed, uncomfortably but obliged and let Ventress finish first. She continued to clutch his throat and fiercely grinded against him until she finally let out an orgasmic-filled screech, sending shockwaves throughout her body.

"Go ahead, my dear," Ventress panted out. She went limp, but managed to hold onto him as she nestled her head into his chest.

Obi-wan coughed and gasped for air since she had squeezed his throat so hard it had made him see spots. But he shook his head and thrust up inside her, making her cry out at the same time he let out a satisfied gasp. He lurched forward in a pleasure-filled hazed, feeling like a tightly wounded coil spring inside of him had been finally been released.

Neither Ventress or Obi-wan moved or say anything for a while. Ventress continued to hold onto him as Obi-wan nuzzled his head onto her shoulder. The Clone Wars seemed so far…for right now.

"Darling…you are too much for me," Obi-wan finally huffed out, rolling his head around. He knew he was going to have a lot of bruises from this.

"Yet you want more, my sweet." Ventress kissed his neck where she saw bruises forming.

Obi-wan's eyes twinkled with lust. Yes, he wanted more. His headache was completely gone and was able to call on the force now if he desired, but he didn't want to. He wanted _more_…

"Unchain me," Obi-wan pleaded, trying to go in kiss, but Ventress turned her head. "I assure you I won't try to escape."

"I believe you," Ventress hummed, caressing his beard. "But why would I unchain you? I can do whatever I like to you, whether you like it or not." She then painfully grabbed him, making him grunt and wrench against the chains. "But I think you like being my plaything, you like being humiliated…maybe I should get a collar for my Jedi dog?"

Before Obi-wan could make a response, the cell door suddenly swooshed open.

Ventress instinctively pulled herself away from him, while Obi-wan sucked in a breath of utter embarrassment as they both looked at the person who opened the door.

It was Anakin.

He looked horrified at the scene he saw laid out before him. The doors closed behind him, entrapping them in this awkward situation.

"Anakin!" Obi-wan cried out. He wasn't really sure why he called out his name, because there was no way he could explain this.

Ventress didn't waste any time and used the force to catch her fallen lightsabers before activating them. She jumped towards Anakin, totally naked.

Anakin pulled his lightsaber out and clashed against her. He quickly recovered from his shock and pushed her back.

Obi-wan tried using the force to pull his clothes on, but he was little too dazed and unfocused to do so.

Anakin also seemed unfocused as he battled Ventress. He tried to ignore the fact she was naked, but it was really hard to.

"Only you would stoop this low, Ventress!" Anakin snarled at her, trying to focus his anger on what she did to Obi-wan, hoping that would give him an edge. "I knew how evil you were, but I didn't know how perverted!"

Ventress swung her lightsabers towards Anakin's throat, but he blocked it. Though, the force of her swing pushed him up against the wall.

"Oh Skywalker, you act as though this was done against Kenobi's will," she jeered, backing away to take a new fighting stance. "Obi-wan, why don't you tell him how you _begged_ for me to fuck you like the pathetic Jedi dog you are?"

Obi-wan offered no response and averted his eyes down when Anakin shot a confused glance at him.

"Liar!" Anakin yelled, before shoving her hard with a force push as well. She stumbled backwards, but she was suddenly collapsed on the ground when she was knocked unconscious from metal chain that hit her in the back of the head.

Anakin looked over and saw Obi-wan had managed to use the force to get one of his cuffs off.

"Anakin…" Obi-wan rasped, not sure what to say.

"Are you okay, Master?" Anakin asked, using his lightsaber to cut through the rest of Obi-wan's restraints. He then turned around and let him get dressed. He had seen Obi-wan naked before, but not like this. Not like this.

Obi-wan didn't say anything as he quickly put on his clothes or what was left of them. He honestly didn't know what to say. He was so embarrassed.

"She's gone too far," Anakin declared, walking up to Ventress' unconscious form. "She needs to be put down."

"No!" Obi-wan exclaimed, going to her side. He force picked up her clothes and started to put them on her. He glimpsed back at Anakin, who was giving him a flabbergasted look.

"It was not untrue what she had revealed," Obi-wan affirmed, quietly.

Anakin said nothing as he continued to stare at Obi-wan. He wasn't sure what to say either.

"Where are the others?" Obi-wan asked when Anakin didn't say anything. "How did you get in here?"

"At the ship," Anakin answered in a monotone voice. "Ahsoka and I snuck in here. I guess they still don't know we broke in, so we better move out before they do" He paused. "…Though, I'm glad I found you first instead of Ahsoka."

Obi-wan nodded, agreeing whole-heartedly. He couldn't imagine what would have happened if she had walked in on them, but he still wasn't thrill Anakin had found them either.

Anakin rubbed his head, still trying to justify what he had just saw. "I always thought you two were mocking each other when you called each other 'dear' and 'sweet.' I didn't think—

"Now's not the time to talk about this, Anakin," Obi-wan dismissed. He stood up and went towards the door. "We better go like you said."

* * *

><p>OoOoOoOoO<p>

* * *

><p>Anakin, Obi-wan, and Ahsoka escaped without much conflict, and Obi-wan discovered he had been held on a Recusant-class light destroyer in the outer rim. But the only thing that currently occupied Obi-wan's mind was Anakin.<p>

Anakin hadn't said anything to him since they got back on Republic attack cruiser, and it worried Obi-wan. He wasn't sure what Anakin was thinking, or what he was going to do.

Obi-wan was dreading this talk with Anakin, but he knew it had to be done. He took a deep breath before entering their shared sleeping quarters where found Anakin lying on his cot, messing with some device.

"Anakin…" Obi-wan slurred, sitting down on his sleeping cot across from him.

"Yes, Master?" Anakin answered, sitting up on his bed. He didn't seem to have a worry in the world. He was acting like nothing had happened.

"I just want to address what transpire earlier…with Ventress," Obi-wan slurred, averting his eyes down before looking back up at Anakin to see his reaction.

Anakin shifted uncomfortably, but yet curiosity filled his eyes.

"I broke my vow of celibacy…my vow to the Jedi code."

Anakin only blinked.

"I feel so ashamed, " Obi-wan stated, rubbing his forehead. He honestly did, he had lost control of his emotions and gave into his urges. It was like years of training had gone to waste. "I don't deserve to be a Master or even a Jedi…so what I'm saying is I completely understand if you report me to the council."

"Oh Master," Anakin chuckled, slightly. He shook his head like that was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard and lay back down. "I'm not going to report you."

Obi-wan was somewhat relieved, but at the same time he didn't like how Anakin was treating this lightly. He had committed a serious offense against the Jedi order.

"I am grateful," Obi-wan responded, nodding his head. "But you do understand what I did was wrong and completely unacceptable?"

"Master, I think you're being a little dramatic," Anakin told him in matter-of-fact tone.

"What?"

"I mean…" Anakin sat up again. "Yes, what you did goes against our beliefs as Jedi's but we are human, Master. We long for companionship ever so often. Many people do, I mean look at Master Mundi. He has five wives—

"You know that's because of his species' low birth rate," Obi-wan snapped, furiously. Master Ki-Adi-Mundi was a respected member of the Jedi High Council, but was granted rare permission to marry so he could help populate his home world. "That is not the same thing, and you will not talk about Master Mundi with such disrespect."

"Forgive me, Master I meant no disrespect," Anakin apologized, putting his hands up. "I just meant it's natural…even for us Jedi's."

"That might be true," Obi-wan agreed, simmering down. "But that is no excuse. We aren't animals, Anakin, we can control ourselves."

"If you are going to lecture me on this topic again, Master then I might turn you in," Anakin snorted, sarcastically.

"Please tell me you understand this, Anakin?"

"Of course, Master, I'm only trying to lightened up the mood."

Obi-wan rubbed his chin, and gave Anakin a long stare. He felt great disturbance within Anakin like he was hiding a secret and asked, "Anakin, have you been with someone before?"

Anakin's eyes flickered, surprised by the question. "Of course not," he answered, a little too causally. He picked up the device that he had been messing with before.

Obi-wan could sense he was lying. There was no denying the waves of anxiety coming off him.

"Was it with Padme?"

Anakin's eyes this time flickered in anger. He stood up abruptly, towering over Obi-wan and barked, "I told you! We are friends! When will you drop this?! Don't put your guilt on me just because you feel bad about sleeping with that witch—

However, Anakin stopped himself in mid-sentence and sat back down, realized he was making himself look bad and whispered, "Forgive me, Master. I didn't mean to snap."

Obi-wan narrowed his eyes at him. The way Anakin reacted made Obi-wan even more suspicious of their relationship. He had always found Anakin's and Padme's relationship a little too cheeky for his taste.

"Though…" Anakin murmured, eyeing Obi-wan. He knew he had messed up with that reaction, so he tried to salvage it. "…I am not a virgin."

Obi-wan raised an eyebrow, waiting for explanation.

"It only happened once…maybe two years ago on an uncover mission," Anakin told him, fidgeting with the device in his hands. "I got carried away with it. It was a moment of weakness. I'm sorry, Master, I never told you. I was embarrassed and scared of what you would do if I told you."

Obi-wan wanted press him for more details, since they had been on a lot of uncover missions and couldn't pinpoint the one he was talking about, but decided not to. He knew Anakin was popular with the opposite sex, so this information wasn't really surprising, but it still was strange to hear. He still viewed Anakin as a little boy sometimes, but recognized he needed to view Anakin as a man, a fellow Jedi knight.

"Well…I probably wouldn't have told you either if you didn't walk in," Obi-wan admitted.

Anakin grinned.

"I'm not going to lecture you," Obi-wan reassured him. "But we do live by a code and we cannot forsaken it as we please."

"I completely agree, Master."

"But like you said we are human and these feelings do come naturally…just don't let them control you."

"I will try my best."

"And I will try to do the same."

They smiled at each other, knowing their relationship was forever changed with this newfound information, but it was a good thing.

"But…Master I have to know," Anakin retorted. "Ventress wasn't your first, was she?"

"Anakin, I don't see how that—

"Was it Satine?"

Obi-wan hesitated.

"I knew it!"

"Anakin!" Obi-wan reddened. He shut his mouth, deciding he was not going to entertain that question anymore. "I haven't eaten yet," he finally mumbled really low before he stood up and left the room.

Anakin laughed and fell back into his bed. He was glad to know Obi-wan wasn't the perfect Jedi, but it was also reassuring to know Obi-wan had a relationship to hide too from the Jedi order. It made Anakin feel not as isolated and alone anymore.

* * *

><p>OoOoOoOoO<p>

* * *

><p>Obi-wan did not end up going to the mess hall to get food; instead he snuck inside a small storage room. He looked around the hall of the cruiser, and when he saw no one was nearby he went inside and the locked the door behind him.<p>

He then took out his hologram communicator from his robes and turned it on. A pre-recorded message from Asajj Ventress appeared in front of him.

Obi-wan wasn't sure how she was able to reach his communicator, but he didn't care at the moment. He had received it a few hours ago and had been dying to play it.

"I'm sorry you couldn't stay longer, my dear Obi-wan," Ventress cooed. "I had so much more planned for you…"

Obi-wan felt a shiver go down his back as he thought back to their recent encounter.

"Maybe we're meet again…I certainly hope so…" Ventress purred, eyes glimmering with lust through the hologram. "I'd love to hear you begging again, but until we meet again here's something to remember me by..." She then slipped her dress off, and began to touch herself.

Obi-wan's blushed deeply, not expecting that. He turned the communicator off, and looked around, even though he was completely alone in small storage room.

When he felt secure, Obi-wan grinned and clicked the message back on, so he could watch the rest of it…

* * *

><p>OoOoOoOoOoO<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! I finished a story! Hope you guys liked it XD<strong>


	2. Master at getting Captured

** Author's notes: So this originally was going to be a one-shot story…but I have decided to continue it with great support from Tumblr! Thanks guys :D**

** I must have a plot when writing smut, so I'm going for a character study of Obi-wan and how he would act or deal with his Jedi morals if he did hook-up with Ventress. I apologize if this chapter seems repetitive from the last one. Nevertheless, I hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><strong>OoOoOoOoOo<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>-A Few Weeks Later-<strong>

Obi-wan closed the private meditation room's shutter blinds so that only a little of Coruscant's sunlight leaked through the windows. He then removed his brown robes before sitting cross-legged on the round ottoman in the middle of the room.

He closed his eyes and began to hum, trying to get himself in tune so he could clear his mind. His noiseless thoughts and worries started to slowly fade away before a flash of Ventress' naked body rippled through his mind.

_"…you want more…" Ventress moaned, running her hands down her pale body. "I can give you more, my dear sweet Obi-wan…"_

Obi-wan skipped a breath and opened his eyes before his mind could wander into more devious thoughts. He rubbed his face and shook his head. No matter what he did, he couldn't seem to get her out of his mind. She was all he could think about.

_Why did I have to give in?_ Obi-wan thought, growing angry with himself. _It was just a fleeting moment of pleasure. I don't even like her…I mean she has tried to kill me multiple times! I will not let her corrupt my mind! _

Obi-wan sat up again and tried to concentrated on clearing the images of her out of his head. _Focus, focus,_ Obi-wan desperately tried to tell himself, making hard fists.

_"Oh yessss focus, Master Kenobi," Imaginary Ventress taunted behind him. _

Obi-wan swore he could feel her breath on his neck, and it sent shivers down his spine.

_"Focus…on me," Ventress purred, draping her arms around him and flickering a tongue over his ear. "I'm much more fun…" _

Obi-wan opened his eyes again, but this time he unhooked his hologram communicator from his belt. He looked around nervously before turning it on to the pre-recorded message Ventress had left for him.

"I'd love to hear you begging again, but until we meet again here's something to remember me by…" Ventress smiled before she shrugged her clothes off slowly. She glided her hand down her body until she reached her slit. She then began to touch herself, while she used her other hand to play with her nipples. She arched her head back and let out soft moans.

"Oh Obi-wan, you're my only—

Suddenly the door opened to the mediation room, and Obi-wan instinctively fumbled to the put his communicator away.

"Master?" Anakin announced himself at the doorway. He gave Obi-wan an odd look since he was crouched over like he was hiding something.

"Yes?" Obi-wan cleared his throat. He was glad it was Anakin and not someone else just in case he had been caught, but luckily he had turned his communicator off before Anakin could see anything.

"I apologize for disturbing you, but Master Yoda wanted to see you before the briefing."

"Oh right…thank you," Obi-wan nodded. He stood up and put his robes back on. He suddenly felt self-conscious when he noticed Anakin was studying him. He began to worry that Anakin had seen something.

"Are you alright, Master?" Anakin asked as they left the mediation room together and walked into the great halls of the Jedi temple. "You have been acting very strange lately..."

"Of course I am, my young friend. I'm just…tired." Obi-wan then diverted the question quickly. "Are you alright? Ahsoka not wearing you out, is she?"

"I'm fine, she's fine," Anakin answered in a dismissive tone. "I don't know it just seems like ever since your run-in with—

"You need not to worry," Obi-wan interrupted, loudly. He stopped walking and gripped Anakin's shoulder in an almost ominous manner. "The whole incident is very far from my mind and I suggest you do not begin it up again." He then began walking again in a faster pace, leaving Anakin behind.

Anakin jogged up next to him and grabbed his shoulder. He didn't say anything and only raised an eyebrow at Obi-wan, making it clear he did not buy his response.

Obi-wan rolled his shoulder, and looked around uncomfortably. He brought Anakin to the side near a large pillar. "Okay fine…I have been harboring this guilt." He sighed, shaking his head in his hand. "I just don't like…keeping secrets from the council..." Obi-wan hoped Anakin would believe that response versus what he was really thinking about.

"Master, we all have secrets," Anakin reassured him before he lowered his voice and leaned in. "I'm sure they all do themselves."

"Anakin…"

"But if you really feel that guilty, Master, then maybe you should just tell them," Anakin shrugged. "I mean if they kicked out every Jedi who broke the rules there would be no Jedi."

"No…I…I suppose you are right," Obi-wan remarked, surprised at Anakin's wisdom. He couldn't even remember how many times his old master, Qui-Gon Jinn, broke the rules. "But as you know, I don't think they would be very understanding about the person I was with—

"You don't have to say tell them that," Anakin pointed out like he found it silly Obi-wan would even consider sharing that information with them. "But you don't have to tell them anything either." He then swiftly walked away in the opposite direction, leaving Obi-wan with his thoughts.

Obi-wan stared after him for a good minute without blinking. He couldn't help but wander what secrets Anakin was harboring since he seem to think it was okay to lie to the council.

_I don't know what would happen if they found out I had been with Asajj, _Obi-wan thought as he began to walk to Yoda's chambers. He shuddered at the possibly consequences.

"You wanted to see me, Master Yoda?" Obi-wan announced himself when entered his chambers. He found the small green creature mediating deeply on one of the round ottomans.

Obi-wan hesitated and thought about coming back later when Yoda croaked, "I did, yes." He then gestured at the ottoman across from him. "I have called on you, Obi-wan, because sense a great disturbance within you I have."

Obi-wan hesitated again as he took his seat. Sometimes, he thought Yoda could read his mind, but he certainty hoped not in this case.

"Is there anything you like to share with me? Hmmm?"

Obi-wan looked down. He knew this was his chance to clear his conscience.

"I will admit, I have been unfocused lately, Master," Obi-wan confessed, looking back up at him. "I don't really know how to put it into words."

"Speak freely, you can. Probably heard it before, I have. Very old, I am."

Obi-wan smiled. "Yes, but you don't even look a day over seven hundred years old, Master."

Yoda let out an amused chuckle.

"It's a bit embarrassing…" Obi-wan slurred, trying to think of a way not to reveal too much. "I have this longing for…companionship."

"Lust, you feel?" Yoda stated, bluntly. This certainty was not the first time he had this conversation with another Jedi.

"Yes, Master," Obi-wan flushed, averting his eyes back down in embarrassment.

"Natural this is for humans, Obi-wan. Do not feel shame."

"I just can't stop thinking about it," Obi-wan admitted, playing with the end of his robes. "No matter what I do these feelings and thoughts continue to cloud my mind."

"A certain person you want?" Yoda inquired, raising a wrinkly eyebrow. "Or just the desire?"

"The desire," Obi-wan answered a little too quickly, but Yoda didn't seem to notice. "When I was younger I had this problem, but I was able to overcome it. I don't know why I can't now."

"Hmmm….need to clear your mind, it seems. Very few humans can separate the act of sex and attachment, so I fear if you give into these indulges, attachments they will become. And attachments, led to jealousy, the shadow of greed, that is."

"What should I do, Master?"

"Such feelings do eventually go away, young Kenobi, but mediate you should," Yoda advised. "Learn to let go… A mission you should go on. Working will help you take your mind off such things."

"Yes…that could help. Thank you, Master Yoda," Obi-wan nodded, feeling a little better. Even though he hadn't told Yoda the whole truth, it did feel like a weight had been lifted off his chest.

* * *

><p>OoOoOoOoO<p>

* * *

><p><strong>-A Few More Weeks Later-<strong>

"General Kenobi, I must protest," Commander Cody disputed, stepping in front of his red Jedi starfighter. "I don't think you should go alone."

Obi-wan flashed him an award winning smile and patted his shoulder, reassuringly. "Oh Cody, don't worry about me. I'll be in and out before you know it." He then stepped around Cody and jumped in the starfighter's cockpit.

"Sir, why don't you wait until we rendezvous with General Skywalker and Commander Ahsoka?" Cody pleaded, but he already knew Obi-wan could not be persuaded.

"I'm not going to take on the whole army myself," Obi-wan assured him. "R4, ready for takeoff." His little red droid made a beeping noise of acknowledgement. "I'm just going to scope out how many troops General Grievous has down there, and—

"Let me go with you, sir," Cody said over him, putting his helmet on.

"I'll be fine, and no offense, Cody, but you would just slow me down," Obi-wan winked, playfully. His starfighter then zoomed out the Republic attack cruiser's hanger and towards the sulfurous desert planet of Florrum.

Commander Cody just shook his head at the reckless Jedi.

* * *

><p>Obi-wan put down his binoculars and rubbed his beard after he calculated how many troops were present on the Separatist's base. He was observing from a fairly close distance, but he hadn't been spotted yet since he was conceal inside of one of Hondo Ohnaka's abandon pirate ships. It was perfect place to hide since the ship was now decomposing and half-covered by sand dunes.<p>

He turned around and sat down in the ship's rotting captain chair on the deck floor, accessing what he had saw from the Separatist's base. He determined the intel he had been told was inaccurate since the Separatists barely had any troops here!

"Well I suppose this will be an easy victory then," Obi-wan mumbled to himself.

The planet Florrum had been occupied by Hondo Ohnaka's piartes for a time being when he, Anakin, and Count Dooku were held captive for ransom (Dooku Captured, 1.11), but had fallen into the hands of the Separatists. The Republic hadn't secured the planet after he and Anakin escaped since the planet itself was very vast and empty, no civilizations or intelligence life forms. So securing Florrum wasn't really a priority for the Republic, but when word got out that the Separatists were building a massive droid factory, the Republic took interest again in securing Florrum. However, what Obi-wan had observed it was just a puny little checkpoint base. There was no threat here at all.

_No Grievous, no Trade Federation, definitely no Dooku,_ Obi-wan listed off in his head. _And no Ventress…_

He sighed a breath of relief. It had taken him a while, but he was now able to say Ventress' name without immoral thoughts running rapid through his head. Yoda had been right about staying busy with work because soon the thoughts of her soon started to fade away with each mission he did. He was now able to clear his mind and actually mediate when he wanted to. His guilt was still there about keeping this a secret from the Jedi council, but could live with himself now since he had took Anakin's advice.

_Master, we all have secrets…I'm sure they all do themselves. _

However,Obi-wan was abruptly pulled from his thoughts when he sensed a figure in the ship with him. He jumped up and quickly activated his blue lightsaber. He crept quietly across the deck floor when a figure jumped down from the holey ceiling.

The figure turned to be Anakin.

"Oh it's you!" Obi-wan exclaimed. He turned off his lightsaber and hooked it back on his belt. "Is it possible to announce yourself for once?"

"It's funnier this way," Anakin jested, shaking off sand and dirt from his black robes. "You always taught me to keep your guard up."

Obi-wan rolled his eyes and put his hands on his hips. "What are you doing here anyways?"

"Cody thought you needed back up," Anakin shrugged. "We literally arrived a few minutes after you left. I guess you don't follow your lessons on patience."

"I don't see you patiently waiting back on the ship," Obi-wan fired back. He then began to make his way towards the exit in the back of ship through various decaying hallways. He had parked his starfighter behind the decomposing pirate ship. "Anyways I'm done here. We don't even need all our troops to take this planet."

"I'm also here to recuse you just in case you get captured," Anakin added, following him.

"Well thanks for your concern, but as you can see I'm fine."

"Yeah, but you do have the knack of getting capture. I think you have replaced me for the title of 'Master of Getting Captured."

"Me?" Obi-wan echoed, stopping and regarding Anakin with a raised eyebrow. "I haven't gotten captured since—

They abruptly stopped arguing and activated their lightsabers together when they both sensed something. Wordlessly, they also moved into position back-to-back before magna guards jumped out of nowhere and surrounded them.

"You were saying?" Anakin snorted. He then shot towards a magna guard, decapitating it, but took a defensive stance when another one tried to strike him with its electrostaff.

"Well I haven't gotten captured yet!" Obi-wan growled.

"We'll see about that!" General Grievous's voice laughed above him before he leaped down in front of him. "Ahhh it's been far too long, General Kenobi." He already had two lightsabers out, and swung them at him, which Obi-wan easily blocked.

"Indeed," Obi-wan sarcastically agreed as their lightsabers clashed against each other. He then used the force to push Griveous away into one of bodyguards.

"Is that a new cape?" Obi-wan taunted. "A bit ostentatious, don't you think? Though, the different shade of grey is refreshing."

Grievous only growled in irritation and lurched forward, pushing him against the wall. He slammed his two lightsabers against Obi-wan's lightsaber and used all his strength to pin him to that spot.

Obi-wan also used all his strength to keep Grievous's lightsabers from cutting through him. He quickly glanced over and saw Anakin was now surrounded by battle droids that were crawling into the pirate ship. Obi-wan realized too late that he had greatly underestimated their forces here. But Anakin was doing well against them so far, until one of the magna guard managed to sneak up behind him and electrode him.

"Anakin!"

But before Obi-wan could think of way to help him, Grievous took the opportunity to unlatch his second pair of arms and grabbed his throat. Obi-wan tried swinging his lightsaber at him, but the other Grievous's newly latched hands grabbed his wrist. Obi-wan grunted when Grievous twisted his wrist and made him drop his lightsaber.

"I should kill you," Grievous cackled loudly, tightening his grip on his throat to the point Obi-wan was seeing spots. "But torturing you seems too delightful to pass up…"

Everything then went black.

* * *

><p>OoOoOoOoO<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh not again," Obi-wan grumbled when he awoken and found himself chained up in the middle of a dingy cell. He could already hear Anakin's voice jeering, <em>"I told you so."<em>

"I'm never going to hear the end of it from him,"Obi-wan snorted to himself. But another memory filled his head as he thought about how familiar his current situation was. He was restrained the same way Ventress had chained him up when she had seduced him.

_Wait…_

Obi-wan's heart began pound frantically when he suddenly heard the cell door unlock. He half-expected Ventress to walk in, but fortunately, it was General Grievous, and two of his bodyguards.

_Oh good…I never thought I would be glad to see him._

"Grievous," Obi-wan greeted out loud, heart settling back to its regular pace. "Are you actually going to do your dirty work this time?"

General Grievous narrowed his reptilian eyes at him, which were full of hatred and loathing. "I'll make this simple, Kenobi, you won't die a painful death if you answer every single question."

"When have I ever been simple, Grievous?" Obi-wan replied with his smuggest smile.

"I was hoping you say that." Grievous chuckled low. He let out a loud cough before he snatched electrostaff from one of his guards and activated it. Purple electricity sparked off the staff ends. Grievous then put the staff threatening close to Obi-wan's throat.

"Where is your fleet hiding—

"Where's Anakin?" Obi-wan interrupted over him. It wasn't like he was going to answer that question anyways.

"I ask the questions!" Grievous bellowed, angrily. He then jabbed him in the stomach with the staff and held it there, letting the purple electricity freely flow through his body.

Obi-wan couldn't help but yell out and twist against his restraints. It seemed like every pain receptors in his body was on fire. He began panting when Grievous moved the staff away.

"Do not talk unless spoken to!"

"Technically, you did speak to me. Maybe you should be more specific—

Grievous prodded him with the electrostaff again, and laughed, maliciously as he watched Obi-shouted out and writhe in agony. "Skywalker is here," Grievous informed him, twirling the staff away. "He's with an interrogator droid. We haven't officially met yet, so I might drop by later to see if he has less of spine than you!" He turned his cybernetic head to let out a series of coughs.

Even though, Grievous didn't have a mouth, Obi-wan made a disgusted face like he didn't want his germs on him to touch him.

"…though, I'm more than happy to take my time with you," Grievous continued after his coughing fit. "Now tell me where your fleet is hiding! If you're here investigating, I know they aren't far behind!"

Obi-wan made no answer and continued to say nothing for the next few hours as Grievous or his bodyguards would take turns striking him. He was now left with bruises all over his body and blood oozing down his mouth and nose.

"Don't fall unconscious yet, Kenobi," Grievous chortled, lifting his head up by his hair. "We haven't even begun yet." A security droid then walked into the cell, pushing in a cart full of various torture devices.

"I-I look forward to it," Obi-wan defiantly gritted through his blood-covered teeth.

"As do I…but we'll save all that for tomorrow," Grievous mockingly comforted him. He patted Obi-wan head before he curtly kneed him in the stomach.

Obi-wan wheezed and tried to double over, but the restraints prevented him so. More blood dribbled from his mouth, whilst his eyes rolled around his head since he was about to pass out.

Grievous then left along with his guards and droids, but his laughter could be heard through the walls until he walked out the prison sector.

* * *

><p>Obi-wan wasn't sure how much time went by since he kept falling in and out of consciousness, but he jerked anxiously when he heard the cell door re-open. He stood up straight and shook his head out, trying to look composure and unafraid. But Obi-wan felt the color drain from his face when he saw a familiar figure stand in the cell's doorway.<p>

_Oh no._

"Don't look so happy to see me, my dear," Ventress retorted, doors closing behind her as she entered the room. She took off her black robes and let them drop to the floor, revealing what she was wearing underneath. She wore a black leotard looking outfit with simmering black tabards, armor, and knee-high black boots. Her whole attrite seemed to outline every curve on her and Obi-wan couldn't stop staring her.

Ventress noticed, but only sniggered as she sauntered up to him. "You don't look so good," she told him, wiping the blood off his face. "Though, you always seem to be a mess when you're in my presence." She then licked the blood off her fingers, sensually.

Obi-wan's pupils dilated in lust as he watched her, but he abruptly shook his head when he realized the same thing was happening like last time. It seemed like all his hard work to forget her was crumbling away.

_No!_ _Focus! Focus! I can't let my desires control me!_

"I've missed you," Ventress revealed, getting closer to him, and wrapping a leg around his waist.

"Don't touch me!" Obi-wan barked, loudly. He tried shoving her away with his body.

She backed away, resentfully. "I see your sentimental is gone," Ventress snarled, voice full of venom.

"Where's Anakin?" Obi-wan hissed, baring his teeth. He usually didn't resort to anger, but it seemed to be working at keeping his lustful thoughts at bay.

"Oh he's here? I just got here, you see…"

"What are you doing here then?"

"What do you think, Kenobi?" Ventress growled before she seized the collar of his shirt. "I wanted to finish where we left off and have you begging again like the pitiful Jedi dog you are." She then tugged on his collar, forcing him into a kiss.

Obi-wan had to use every fiber in his body to resist and wrench away since the taste of her was so…delicious and intoxicating. Though, Ventress wouldn't let him pull away from her grip or kiss, so when she tried to slip her tongue into his mouth, he bit down hard on her tongue. Hard enough to draw blood.

Ventress yelped and pulled away with a stunned expression on her face. She rolled her tongue in her mouth, tasting the blood in her mouth and grinned. "Ohhh…Master Kenobi, you have grown feistier." She loosened up his top's collar before tracing little circles on his skin between his neck and shoulder with her slender fingers. "This should be…_fun_."

"Fun? You and I have a different definition of fun, my dear," Obi-wan snarled, trying to ignore her touch. Though, he couldn't deny his body was reacting to her touch, but he was determined to resist her. "I want no part of your fun. I will not give in, Ventress, so if anything happens. It's all you."

"Is that a challenge?"

"No," Obi-wan stated, firmly. "I made a vow to the Jedi order and I will not break it. What happened last time was a mistake."

Asajj's face slightly twitched.

Obi-wan wasn't sure if she was mad or upset but the look she flashed him before she abruptly left his cell kind of terrified him.

_I think I might die today,_ Obi-wan gulped. He checked the chains and tried to call out to the force, but he was too weak from his injuries to free himself. He couldn't believe he was in the same situation as last time. _Anakin is right._ _I am the Master at getting captured. _

Ventress wasn't gone long and came back with a black collar and a long chain connected to it. "I promised you a collar last time, my Jedi dog."

Obi-wan struggled against her, but she managed to shove the collar around his throat and tightened it. The collar was very uncomfortable since it restricted movement of his neck, and kept his chin high and neck extended, preventing him from looking downward. He made a choking noise when she yanked on the chain, jerking his neck and head down.

"Mmm…it you very well."

Obi-wan made no response and only glared up at her.

She let a low chuckle out at his dismay. She then spun around on her heels and went over to the cart of torture devices in the corner that Grievous had left behind.

Obi-wan did his best not to give her any kind of reaction as he watched her browse through such devices like the electric whip, truth serum, a metal branding rod, joint crippler, a flesh peeler and last but certainly not least, the Sith torture mask.

Obi-wan didn't move, but Ventress saw his pupils contract in alarm when she touched the mask. She smirked, acting like she was going to pick it up, but in the last second she picked up a simple riding crop.

"I have to say I thought you pick something more creative," Obi-Wan commented in attempt to cover up his nervousness.

"Oh but you don't know what I'm going to do with it, my dear Obi-Wan," Ventress taunted, approaching him and lifting his chin up with the crop. Obi-wan turned his head in defiance, and so she slapped him across his cheek with the crop.

"I made you break your vow last time and I'll make you do it again," Ventress whispered, running the crop down his pinking cheek. "Don't pretend you don't enjoy this, my sweet. I know you're getting hard as you wonder how I'm going to violate you…" She then ran the crop down to his groin.

Obi-wan couldn't help but lurch forward and flush deeply.

Ventress smirked and grabbed his collar chain. She turned his collar around with the chain when she placed herself behind him.

Obi-wan's heart began to pound in anticipation as sweat beaded on his forehead since she stood behind him for a good two minutes. He had no idea what she doing or what she planning to do. But he got a pretty good idea what she was planning to do when he suddenly felt his trousers be pulled down to his ankles.

"Did you have _fun_…with that message I sent you, Kenobi?" Ventress snickered, relishing his discomfort. She brushed the crop against his bare bottom, which made him jolt.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about…" Obi-wan lied through clenched teeth. He was glad she couldn't see his face because it was not convincing.

"Oh you make a terrible liar, Kenobi," Ventress chuckled. "Don't be shy, dear…how many times did you pleasure yourself to it? I know you have been a naughty boy…"

Obi-wan bit his tongue, determined not to enlighten her with a response.

"Your Mistress demands you answer her."

Obi-wan rolled his eyes and remained silent, but let out surprised yelp when she finally smacked his ass with the riding crop.

"I suggest you tell me that number, my dear Obi-wan…" Ventress stated, slapping and squeezing his bottom crudely with her bare hand. "…or this might get painful."

Obi-wan was too much in shock to even say anything, but she wasn't going to wait for a response anyways since she began to whack his ass, unmercifully.

Obi-wan could feel his face turning as red as his bottom with each hit since this was beyond humiliating. Though, he had to admit this wasn't the worst torture he had ever experienced because every time she stuck him erotic-filled tingles coursed into his loins.

"I'm impressed," Ventress complimented, stopping for a second after the twentieth hit since Obi-wan had stayed so quiet during the whole thing. This was the only place on his body Grievous had not bruised up, so that was the reason he was able to take it for so long. "You can really take a hit."

Obi-wan could tell in her voice that she was getting irritated at the fact he hadn't started begging yet. "You should already know that," Obi-wan scornfully pointed out; referring the other times she had tortured him. "I could do this all day." He didn't know why he said that (probably out of stubbornness) because he had a bad feeling he was going to regret that later.

"Ohhh…I plan on it, my _sweet_."

Obi-wan couldn't help but let a gasp out when she bend the crop back and let it go against his bottom since it hurt him a lot more.

But it was clear to Ventress that wasn't enough to drive him with crazy with lust, so she pulled on his collar chain and arched his neck back in uncomfortable position to the point where he could see her upside down. She stuck a few times with the crop to see his reactions from it, but Obi-wan only made a mix of gagging and grunting noises. He didn't utter a word otherwise. However, after she changed targets and gently hit him in the genitals, he let out a distinct aroused groan.

Obi-wan eyes widened, mostly astonished at himself. It was such a bizarre feeling of pain and pleasure, and found himself craving to be hit there again, but of course, he wasn't going to tell her that.

Though, he didn't have to tell her since Ventress saw the effect it had on him in his teary blue eyes and continued to strike him there instead. She smirked; glad that she was finally getting the reactions she wanted from him.

"Such a masochist, you are, Obi-wan," Ventress observed in glee, letting go of his collar chain. She hit him a little harder, making him cry out and writhe against his restraints.

His face turned five times redder in mortification when she appeared in front of him. She took his face in her hands and petted his head, running her fingers through his hair. "You don't have to fight this, my sweet. I'll unchain you if you're good. Would you like to give me a taste of my own medicine?"

Obi-wan said nothing but his eyes lit up in excitement since that was one of his many fantasies he had about her.

"Oh you like that idea, don't you?" Ventress teased in a tone of voice like she was talking to a puppy dog. "You know how naughty I have been, you could try to put me in my place. No man has succeeded before."

"Is that a challenge?" Obi-wan huffed out. He didn't mean to say that out loud, but he was so turned on right now.

She let out an amused chuckle. "I'll even get on my knees and suck your cock and unchain you," Ventress crooned in his ear. She flicked a tongue over his earhole and dropped the crop before gripping his penis in her hands. "…but only if you beg me and tell me that number."

Obi-wan closed his eyes, and let an involuntary moan out when she began to stroke him. She seemed to know exactly where to touch him, which infuriated and excited him all at the same time. He just couldn't understand why she was doing this to him.

_Why me?! There are more attractive Jedi she can mess with and seduced than me! _

He supposed it was his own fault because she must of sensed he was attracted to her and had decided to use this weakness against him.

_I don't know how I am a Jedi master if I can't control my basic emotions—_

Obi-wan suddenly buckled and cried out when she lifted his penis and touched the indentation between his testicles and anus. It was such a wonderfu sensation that it surged throughout his entire body. The troublingly voice in head had totally disappeared as well.

"I don't have a number!" Obi-wan finally confessed when she pushed inward on the indentation. He couldn't take it anymore! He couldn't even remember why he had been fighting this.

"I lost count! Oh Asajj! Mistress! Whatever your blasted name is! You're all I think about! I haven't been able to get you out of my mind since the last time I saw you! Please don't stop!" He began panting since he was out of breath. "Please…I am begging you. I can't fight this anymore…I have always wanted you…"

Asajj blinked, feeling a bit flattered. She grinned and brought a hand up and fondled his beard. "My, my you have been naughty."

Obi-wan nodded his head, eager for her to continue. He nibbled at her fingers before she sunk to her knees just like she promised.

"You haven't been able to get me out of your head…" Asajj repeated his words, gripping his hips. She looked up at him and beamed a satisfied grin. "So tell me, Master Jedi, what have been your most deviant and twisted fantasies of me?"

"I-I don't think I have your twisted imagination..."

Asajj rolled her eyes and gave him an oh-please look. "Tell me what you want to do to me then…" She then gingerly wrapped her lips around his cock.

"I-I…if weee…" Obi-wan stuttered, but couldn't finish his sentence as he let a series of moans out. His eyes rolled in the back of his head as he arched his neck back as much as his collar would let him. There was no way he could talk at the moment.

"How would you put me in my place…?" Asajj sniggered, ironically. She sensually rubbed his testicles, while she teased his tip with her tongue before slowly taking an inch of him at a time.

"If we did it in the Jedi council room against the windows!" Obi-wan exclaimed about to burst. He had that fantasy play through his head constantly every time he was in the Jedi council room. It was very distracting to say at least.

Obi-wan felt a chuckle erupt from Asajj's throat after he admitted that fantasy, which sent him over into mind-blowing orgasm. He groaned, noisily, eyelids fluttering until he went limp. If his restraints weren't keeping him in a standing position, he would have collapsed on the ground.

Asajj swiftly stood up, proudly beholding her handy work. She then pulled him into a crude kiss, making him taste his own cum as she spat some of it into his mouth.

Obi-wan didn't even care, he was just thankful to kiss any place on her body that she permitted. Though, it did taste sweeter than he was expecting.

Asajj licked the corners of her mouth and wrapped an arm around his neck, while she pulled his tabards open. "So do you mind explaining to me how your 'vow' comes into play with your delicious fantasy of fucking me in the Jedi council room?"

Obi-wan cheeks turned red in embarrassment and shame.

"Oh don't be embarrassed, my dear Obi-wan," Asajj told him, cupping his face in her hands. She actually sound genuinely, which pleasantly surprised him. "Don't ever be embarrassed or apologize about something that gives you pleasure."

Obi-wan shook his head, feeling his logical and moral side coming back to him. "It's…self-indulgence. I feel so selfish—

"Well if that's what you're worried about then you can _indulge_ me," Asajj interrupted him with a great smile on her face. She used the force to open his cuffs around his ankles and wrists, though she kept the collar on.

Obi-wan almost fell over since his body had been growing used to being strung up. Though, he regained his balance and watched Asajj backed up against the wall with his collar chain in hand.

She then began to strip off her clothes, starting with her boots, then armor, her tabards, and lasty, her tight-fitting bodysuit. When she was completely naked, Asajj slid down the wall until she was sitting, and opened her legs up wide for him.

Obi-wan swallowed hard.

"Come Obi-wan…_indulge_ me," Asajj purred, tugging on his chain to come over.

Obi-wan could have easily yanked the chain from her and escaped. Even her lightsabers were within reach, which lay in her pile of clothes, but he didn't. Instead, Obi-wan took off the rest of his clothes and shoes, and got on his hands and knees and fervently crawled towards her.

Asajj tittered and pulled his chain to make him scurry faster. She couldn't wait for this either.  
>When Obi-wan finally approached her, he pushed her legs further apart and wrapped his arms under her legs and began to tenderly kiss her inner thighs. Obi-wan found himself shaking in anticipation as he got closer and <em>closer<em>.

Asajj quivered when he finally flicked his tongue over her vaginal opening, and grasped his hair in both her hands. His sandy-coloured beard tickled her as he hungrily began to lick her inner lips. She found herself astonished by Obi-wan since it seemed like he actually knew what he was doing and she really didn't need to guide him. Asajj wondered who he could have possibly performed this on before.

"There…Mmmm…ohh yes there!" Asajj moaned when he brushed his tongue over her throbbing clitoris. She tried twisting her body, but Obi-wan kept her in place, slipping his hands under her bottom and elevating her body up in a forty-five degree angle.

"I love the way you taste…" Obi-wan breathed, raising his head up and grinning. "I knew you were sweet deep inside…"

"THEN DON'T STOP YOU IDIOT!" Asajj cried, frantically, pushing his head back down. Which, prompted him to savagely attack her clitoris with his tongue. She started moaning loudly again when he also brought a hand from underneath her bottom and used his middle and ring finger to penetrate her. He pressed his fingers up and rubbed the anterior wall of her vagina, awakening more moans and groans from her before she let out a piercing shriek. "OH OBI-WAN, YES, YES, THERE!"

Obi-wan excitedly obeyed her, stimulating both her clitoris and G-spot until she thrashed her body and completed.

"I didn't know you could scream like that, love…" Obi-wan gloated, lifting his head up. He smiled, widely as he ran a hand through his beard, wiping away her juices. He then turned his collar around so the chain was behind him, and crawled on top of her writhing body.

Asajj was still in her pleasure-filled state to answer him. She just knew she wanted him to do that again and again. She had never had an orgasm like this before, and it was so mind-bogglingly good she almost passed out from it.

"Finally you're in my mercy," Obi-wan observed in victory, grabbing her wrists and pinning them above her head. He then slipped his aching erection into her, making her wince since she was still sensitive down there.

"If you say so…" Asajj slurred, recovering to her senses before she clenched her pelvic muscles.

Obi-wan groaned, but it soon turned into laughter. "Darling, two can play at that game." He lowered his head to her breasts and teased them with his tongue. He then roughly bit her left nipple and pulled it with his teeth, while her brought a hand down and pinched and groped her other nipple.

Asajj only whimpered and squirmed in pleasure, not pain.

"I guess I'm not the only masochist here," Obi-wan chortled. However, that was pretty much the only rough thing he did to her because, otherwise, he was very tender how he touched her. He littered her with kisses, whilst he gently rode her. He also let go of her wrists and interlocked his fingers with hers. He definitely wasn't _putting her in her_ _place,_ and that is when Asajj realized he was making love to her instead.

"Will regret doing this afterwards too?" Asajj suddenly whispered, wrapping her arms and legs around him. She had meant to ask that question in a sarcastic tone, but for some reason it came out like she was actually concern.

Obi-wan's blue eyes softened before he caressed his lips over her facial tattoos and murmured, "I have never regretted it, my love."

* * *

><p>OoOoOoOoO<p>

* * *

><p><strong>My mind scares me sometimes! Like did I really just write this? It's so dirty…Obi-wan in distress gives me way too much joy, but yeah hope you all liked it!<br>I think I'm going to try to focus on Ventress more in the next chapter XD  
><strong>


	3. I don't completely hate you sometimes

Asajj couldn't shake the feeling that Obi-wan was developing feelings for her. The way he said the words darling, dear and _my love_ had dramatically changed. She and him had always used those names to mock each other during battle, but now it seemed like Obi-wan was using them…sincerely.

_I'm sure he doesn't mean it_…_just in the heat of the moment…_Asajj tried to reassure herself. She ran her fingers through Obi-wan sandy-colored hair, not sure what to think.

Obi-wan had fallen asleep on top of her after they had both finished. Asajj was definitely not the cuddling type, but since he had done such a marvelous job getting her off, she thought he deserved a moment's rest. He also looked so peacefully sleeping that she almost didn't want to disturb him.

She continued combing his hair, and felt herself drifting into a slumber as well when a loud beeping noise suddenly erupted from her pile of clothes.

Her body jolted in alarm as she looked towards the door. "Wake up! Wake up, you fool!" She slapped Obi-wan sore red ass, knowing that would definitely wake him up.

Obi-wan yelped, loudly and rolled off her, holding his buttocks in pain. "Owww! Why would you do that?!"

"Get dressed now!" Asajj ordered him, rushing over to her clothes pile. She put them on as fast as she could. "I programmed a droid to alert me if Grievous leaves his chambers. He'll be here in 10 minutes or less!"

"Oh." Was Obi-wan's only response before he also sprinted to dress himself. He managed to get his trousers and boots back on, but fumbled with his tunic and his tabards so badly that Asajj had to come over and help him. She also assisted with securing his belt around his waist before removing the collar around his throat.

"That was smart, my dear," Obi-wan commented, straightening his attire out. "I didn't even think about someone walking in."

"Well I learned my lesson last time," Asajj snorted, making sure her outfit looked in order as well. She couldn't say Anakin walking in on them last time was a good thing, but she was glad it had been him rather than someone else since she knew Anakin wouldn't say anything against his master. But she was not going to make that mistake again, so she took some precautions before coming down to see Obi-wan.

When they had finished with their appearances, Asajj used the force to guide the chain's cuffs around Obi-wan's wrists and ankles, but he jumped away and knocked them aside.

"What are you doing?" He gazed warily at the chains then back at her.

"Putting you back in your restraints."

"I'm not going back in those!" He backed up towards the door.

"Get over here now!" Asajj ordered him, but when he didn't move, Asajj activated one of her lightsabers. "Did I shutter?" She saw him eye her other lightsaber, so she grabbed the other one off her belt. "You have to improvise with me if you don't want to get caught."

Obi-wan finally complied and reluctantly let her put him back in the restraints. He whimpered in pain at the feeling of his body being stretched out again, reminding him of all the pain and bruises Grievous had inflicted on him earlier.

As Asajj secured him, she cursed under her breath when she noticed he had a bruise forming around his throat from the collar. She touched his bruise, quickly thinking of story to explain that.

"Yes it does sting a bit, thanks for asking," Obi-wan remarked, watching her in amusement.

"Shut up," Asajj automatically snapped. She took her comlink off her belt, and walked to the door. "I turned the security footage off, but I'm going to restart when I come back in. So act like it's the first time you are seeing me."

"Alright." Obi-wan nodded, smirking widely.

"Stop smiling, you idiot!" Asajj hissed at him, opening the door. "I'm going to be torturing you!" She saw his smile drop when the door closed, which made her grin to herself.

"Mistress, are you alright?" asked the security droid she had assigned to stand outside the cell door. She had programmed and placed a handful of droids of throughout the base to keep her informed.

Asajj waved the droid away, not bothering to answer it as she brought her comlink to her mouth to call another security droid. "Restart security footage in cell block 5A, and use footage during hour twenty-two and put it on repeat to fill in the time gap."

She put the comlink back on her belt after she heard a '_roger, roger_.' She looked down the dimly lit prison hallway, but saw no sign of Grievous yet.

_Good, _Asajj sighed, feeling relieved. Everything had gone to plan with moments to spare. _Now I just have to get rid of him. _

She brushed her outfit out, and hid Obi-wan's collar and chain behind her back. She then cracked her neck back and forth before she re-opened the cell door.

"Ventress," Obi-wan tried to greet her in a monotone voice. "And I thought this was going to be all _unpleasant_." He wasn't smirking anymore, but Asajj could hear the starkness in his voice. Though, she couldn't rag too much on his performance since he acted this cheeky normally anyways.

"Kenobi," Asajj replied, humorlessly. She approached him, and grabbed his face, roughly and pretended to examine his injuries. "Looks like Grievous already had his fun with you."

"Yes…fun for him I suppose," Obi-wan retorted. He looked her up and down, slowly. "But are you going to have your _fun_ with me now?"

Asajj almost smiled. _Damn you, Kenobi. _

He smirked, eyes twinkling flirtatiously.

"Why yes, Master Kenobi," Asajj recovered, shooting him a hostile glare. She revealed the collar behind her back, waving it in his face.

Obi-wan frowned, and gave her you-aren't-seriously-going-to-put-that-thing-back-on-melook.

"For a Jedi dog," Asajj stated, ignoring him before she jammed the collar around his throat. Asajj only hoped if someone did watch this footage they wouldn't notice the bruise around his throat beforehand.

"Y-you got me a present, I didn't know you cared," Obi-wan choked out, trying to sound defiant, but she knew he was just teasing her.

Asajj pulled on the chain connected to his collar as a warning to him to stop with the sassy comments. _Shut-up Kenobi…_

He grunted in pain, but the distinct sound of low laughter erupted from his throat.

"Yes, I picked it out, especially for you," Asajj said, loudly over his chucking. It was like he wasn't even trying. She went over to the cart of torture devices. "So tell me what toys has Grievous used on you?"

"Darling, I wouldn't exactly call them toys."

Asajj picked up the shock whip, and pressed a button on the handgrip, activating a long intense electrical cord. "Oh so you don't want to play, Kenobi?

Obi-wan suddenly looked nervous as he watched her walk around behind him with the whip. "As I have told Grievous and you many times I won't—

Asajj cracked the whip against Obi-wan's back behind he could finish his sentence. He yelped in surprise as his body jolted from the electrical current that coursed through him.

"Wait, aren't you going to ask me a question first?!" Obi-wan cried out in confusion. He didn't expect her to actual hit him.

"I'm sure you'll tell me what I want to hear when I'm through with you, my dear Obi-wan," Asajj jeered. She whipped the electrified cord at his back again, making his body lurch forward against the chains.

"Do you actually have to hit me?!" Obi-wan gritted through his teeth. The electric shocks were making his old bruises feel newly received and made his whole body ache.

Asajj grabbed hold of his hair, yanking his head back and hissed low, "_Shut up!_ I'm making it look convincing! No thanks to you!"

"I think I look convincing enough…" Obi-wan moaned in a hoarse voice.

"Shut up, Jedi dog!" Asajj barked, getting back in character as she peeked a quick glance at the security camera in the corner. She backed away, and raised her arm ready to strike him again.

But luckily for Obi-wan, the cell door re-opened and General Grievous finally made his appearance. Obi-wan quietly sighed in relief, something he thought he never would do upon seeing Grievous.

"Ventress," Grievous greeted in not an unfriendly tone. He straightened up to full height of seven feet as his yellow eyes narrowed suspiciously at her. "I saw your ship arrived. What are you doing—

"I just had to greet our guest first, General," Ventress interjected, deactivating the whip and stepping around Obi-wan. "I got him a fitting present, don't you think?" She pulled down hard on Obi-wan's collar chain, making him let out a grunting noise.

"Heh, heh, perfect for a Jedi dog," Grievous agreed, laughing at Obi-wan's anguish.

"It's not my favorite," Obi-wan spoke up, lifting his head up. "I think a blue collar would have matched my eyes better."

_He truly can't shut up for a second,_ Asajj thought, resisting the urge to shake her head in amusement. However, Grievous didn't find his smartass comments as amusing as her, and abruptly backhanded Obi-wan across the face.

Asajj silently fumed as she watched Grievous hit him again, wishing he avoided Kenobi's face since those hits were going to leave nasty bruises or make him swell up. She liked his face pretty.

"I told you not to speak unless—

"You are going to torture and kill me anyways!" Obi-wan snarled, spitting out blood. "So I don't think it matters what I say!"

"You do not know the meaning of torture and death! I'll make this look like child's play after I cut off each one of your limbs, peel the flesh off your bones, gut you, and rip out your eyeballs! No! Actually I'll let you keep your eyeballs intact until you have seen every single one of your organs has fallen onto the ground!" Grievous ranted madly before going into a coughing fit.

"Oh dear," Obi-wan murmured at the General's gory descriptions and didn't say anything else after that. He had finally gotten the memo to keep quiet.

Asajj kept in a laugh at Obi-wan's taken aback reaction as she put a hand over her mouth. She cleared her throat and touched Griveous's mechanical back. "My what a delicious imagination you have General, but would you mind if I spoke to you?"

Grievous narrowed his eyes at her, but politely replied, "Of course, Assassin."

Asajj led him out of the cell, and waited until the door shut behind them to say, "I don't know if you know General, but I'm supposed to be on another system."

"I assumed that yes, so you'll understand why I'm confused you are here," Grievous questioned. "Dooku gave _me_ the task to oversee the building of the droid factory here."

"I'm here as a favor to you."

"What do you mean?" If Grievous had eyebrows, one would be raised.

"I'm supposed to be on Kalee."

His reptilian eyes widened. "What?! Why?!" he exclaimed, wildly, but started coughing to cover up his overreaction.

"A small rebellion has erupted there," Asajj explained, casually. "Dooku assigned me to disband it."

"Rebellion?!" Grievous sputtered, loudly. "Who would dare?! No, no this can't be true. I would have heard of this! One of my wives would have told me—

He abruptly stopped talking when he realized he was revealing too much information about himself, and took a deep breath before calmly asking, "Why would Dooku assign that job to you? That's my home planet."

"My thoughts exactly," Asajj agreed, putting her hands up in disbelief. "I suppose he didn't want you to be distracted by home."

Grievous was clearly fuming. His anger was flowing off him like a tornado.

"I understand your anger, I would be quite cross as well if Dooku didn't send me to my home planet to deal with a situation." Asajj got uncomfortably close and touched the mouthpiece of his mask, gently. "So I came here to let you do my mission."

"But Dooku—

"Is quite busy in negotiations with securing a new ally," Asajj interrupted him. "I can oversee the factory and get some answers from these Jedi fools until you return and…the Count will never know."

Grievous didn't make a response as he regarded her with distrust again. "What do you want in return, Assassin?"

"Nothing," Asajj responded, innocently. "Don't friends do favors for each other?"

"Yes…" Grievous slurred, understanding he would have to do a favor for her one day. He began to wonder if he was going to regret this.

* * *

><p>OoOoOoOoO<p>

* * *

><p><em>Maybe I should get some sleep<em>, Asajj thought as she grimaced at her reflection in the tiny mirror. She patted on some white powder to cover up the dark circles underneath her eyes. But Asajj was too wired and anxious to go to sleep, she had the whole base to herself and…she wanted to spend it with a certain Jedi.

After Grievous had left, Asajj had retired to her living quarters to freshen up a bit, but found herself spending more time on her appearance than she originally planned on. She kept finding flaws either in her face or her outfit.

Asajj was far from vain, but she was very aware of her appealing appearance to many humans/near-humans and would use it to her advantage to get want she wanted. She would also actively use her sexuality too, especially when she would duel Jedi. She took great pleasure watching their discomfort or their attempts to hide their emotions. Obviously, Padawans were the easiest targets, she had disposed a great many of them by distracting them. Asajj would never consciously admit it but after her first few encounters with Kenobi, she started to put extra amount of care in her appearance. And that was Asajj was exactly doing right now, but of course, she wouldn't even admit now as she stood up and smoothed out the wrinkles out of her dress.

_When else would I wear this? Might as well… _Asajj had thought when she had slipped into her long black mermaid-styled dress with a deep slit, and long lacy sleeves. She had kept on her knee-high boots on since those were the only shoes she had with her, but they worked nevertheless. Her outfit could even entice some non-humans.

When Asajj was satisfied with her look, she exited the small washroom, and grabbed her black belt off the bed cot. Her living quarters here were very basic just the necessary items and furniture. The bed was small, but it could work if she brought Kenobi up here.

_Maybe later,_ Asajj smiled to herself as she put her belt around her waist. Dungeon sex was pretty exciting, and the image of Kenobi in chains always got her in the _mood_. The possibilities were endless of what she could do to him.

She used the force to pick up her lightsabers off a small table in the corner before leaving her quarters. And as soon as she stepped into the hallway, a droid was already in her face annoying her.

"Mistress! There seems to be a flaw in the super battle droids," the droid informed her as she hooked her lightsabers to her belt. "Their blasters are malfunctioning—

"Just scrap them, and start over," Asajj growled, walking towards the elevator at the end of the hallway. She picked up her pace when the droid didn't leave her alone.

"That will delay us and put us behind schedule!"

"I don't care," Asajj spat. She pushed button on the wall for the lift. "Count Dooku and Grievous wouldn't like defected droids, now would they?"

"Yes Mistress," the droid finally complied as it teetered away in the opposite direction.

"Useless," Asajj said under her breath. She really hated these stupid droids. She kind of wished the separatists had an army like the Republic clones because at least they had brains. When the elevator beeped, Asajj entered it and pushed another button to take her down to the prison cellblock.

_I suppose I should check on the progress,_ Asajj thought, watching the floor indicator above the doors. She did not want Grievous on her ass if something was going wrong in the factory. _Afterwards though…_

Asajj then began to think about non-existent rebellion on Kalee she had told Grievous about to get rid of him. Yes, Asajj had completely made up the whole thing. Dooku had actually instructed her to go to Taris to strike up an alliance. But when Asajj had intercept a transmission of Grievous boosting about capturing Kenobi and Skywalker, she thought she would take a side trip to her way to Taris. Well it wasn't exactly a side trip since Florrum and Taris were nowhere near each other, but the part about Dooku being busy with negotiations was true, so she had some time to kill until he noticed anything.

Asajj had been working nonstop and thought she earned some time to herself. But she was fairly certain that Taris would not side with the Separatists anyways. Taris had a long history with the Republic even though they had recently joined the Council of Neutral. It seemed pointless to even try, but Dooku had ordered her to do it and she had to obey her Master. Though, Asajj couldn't say she was worried about lying to Grievous. She was pretty sure he would be so distracted being home that stopping a rebellion would simply slip his mind.

Asajj cracked her knuckles in anticipation when the elevator doors finally opened and she stepped out. It was really dreary and depressing down in cellblock, but she felt great. When she approached Obi-wan's cell door, she quickly smoothed out her dress again, and even posed a little before opening the door.

However, she found him fast asleep on the floor against the wall. Asajj slumped in disappointment. Again, he looked so serenely sleeping that she didn't want to disturb him so she could have her way with him.

When she had gone up to her quarters, Asajj had ordered a droid to take Obi-wan down from the chains and give him some food and water. She had even told the droid to do the same for Skywalker since she was in such a good mood. Though, Obi-wan still had his collar on and now binders around his wrists…for the appearance he was a prisoner, of course.

Obi-wan stirred a bit after the door shut behind Asajj, but didn't wake. She walked over to the hanging chains he had been in before, and lightly force pushed the chains around, making them softly clank together to make noise so he would wake up. She did so for the next two minutes until he finally lifted his head up from his arms where he had been resting his head.  
>"Oh it's you," Obi-wan grumbled, sleepily. He rubbed his eyes, while he sat up back against the wall. "I assume you got rid of Grievous?"<p>

"Grievous should be across the galaxy by now," Asajj assured him. She then waited for him to notice her outfit as she pretended fix her lacy sleeves.

"What a relief…he isn't as much fun as you in interrogations," Obi-wan yawned. He then finally looked at her and any sign of grogginess seemed to evaporate from his face as he ogled at Asajj. His flirtation tone then completely took over. "And doesn't look as lovely as you…"

Asajj, pleased with his reaction just acted like she was indifferent, and nonchalantly added, "No, I can't say Grievous is a looker."

Obi-wan cleared his throat when he realized he was staring and chuckled, "Well he looks better than me right now." New bruises had formed on his face from where Grievous had strike him. Unlike Asajj, Obi-wan did not look his best right now.

"I just look worse than how I feel," Obi-wan retorted as he slowly pushed himself in a standing position, but doubled over from his extremely sore body. "…or maybe not."

Asajj used the force to help him get to his feet, walking over to him. He really was a mess right now.

"Thank you," he smiled, pushing his hair back. "Oh and thank you for food and water! It was actually quite edible." Asajj had ordered the droid to give him food she would actually eat, instead of the disgusting prison-rationed food. "My body also thank you for having them take me." He nodded at the hanging chains behind her.

"Is that all your body thanks me for?" Asajj teased, grabbing his belt and pulling him closer to her. She touched his face, and wiped away some blood in his beard.

He got an arousal look on his face. "Oh well it would thank you more if you…" Obi-wan grinned before leaning in like he was about to kiss her.

Asajj slightly puckered her lips.

Obi-wan instead lifted his hands up in her face, showing her the binders around his wrists and touched his collar chain, and complained, "…if you took these off as well? They are really starting to chafe."

Asajj rolled her eyes in annoyance, and crossed her arms.

"Please? Another time perhaps, darling. I'm a bit sore."

She touched his binders, but didn't release him from them. "I would like to discuss something with you first."

"That doesn't sound good." He let out an uneasy laugh.

"It depends…" Asajj told him, pleasantly. "Tell me _darling_, what do you think our relationship is now?"

"Oh…uhh." Obi-wan stumbled on his words. "I can't say I'm not really sure." He tried reading her expressions, but she gave him none. "Well…it's not like I think we are going to run off into the sunset and get—

He stopped talking when she raised an eyebrow.

"I mean I hoped maybe we could…help each other out now…" Obi-wan shrugged, sheepishly.

"Help each other?"

"Like…if you ever got captured, you might find it easier to escape…"

"Oh okay," Asajj snorted. "So you want me to let you go?"

Obi-wan shrugged again.

"Well, my dear Obi-wan, I'll tell you what our relationship is," Asajj professed, tugging on his beard. "I own you and you will do whatever I tell you to do."

This time Obi-wan raised an eyebrow, questioningly.

"Our first meeting, I cut the security feed," Asajj informed him. A sly grin then spread across her face. "But this time…I recorded it."

Obi-wan lost all color in his face as he backed away from her. "Y-You recorded us?" He seemed to choke on the words.

"Don't worry it's only in my possession," Asajj mockingly reassured him, patting his face. "I thought it could be useful…you know, for my own pleasure and perhaps…blackmail?"

Obi-wan closed his mouth. He didn't seem to know how to response, but after a moment he let out an unexpectedly amused chuckle, shaking his head at her.

"What?!" Asajj hissed, utterly confused by his change of reaction.

_What could he possibly find funny? _

"If you want to see me again, my dear…you don't have to blackmail me," Obi-wan winked.

It was Asajj's turn to lose all color in her face, luckily for her skin was pale white, so it wasn't noticeable. She quickly snorted and rolled her eyes. "Don't flatter yourself, Kenobi. You're arrogant, smug, and blinded by Jedi beliefs!"

"Is that you're way of saying you like me?" Obi-wan continued to tease.

"The only thing I like about you…" Asajj slurred before she abruptly grabbed his groin, and squeezing it hard. She let the physically action finish her statement.

Obi-wan sucked in his breath at her hard grip, but let out another chuckle. "Well I'm not afraid to say I like you, and…that you're the most beautiful woman I have ever known."

Asajj blinked. She was able kept a straight face, but felt a strange flip in her stomach. "Ha and you're a romantic fool!" She turned her back to him afraid that her face had turned a shade a red. "But this is purely physical I hope you know."

"If you say so, my dear…"

"Let me make this clear, Kenobi," Asajj snarled, turning back around and pointing a finger at his face. "If you do anything to cross me, I'll send that footage of us to your precious Jedi council!" She found anger could conceal any strange emotions she was feeling.

Obi-wan's features went dark. He wet his lips and calmly declared, "Asajj, if you think I'm going to spy for you, you are mistaken—

"I'm not asking you to give me war secrets, or asking you to change sides," Asajj replied, dismissively. Obi-wan still didn't relax, and flinched at her touch when she caressed his chin. "Though…we'd be happy to have you."

"I will never join the darkside," he sneered, curtly. His playfully attitude had abruptly vanished.

"Oh is that so?" Asajj taunted. "I made you compromise your beliefs and your vow—

"Jedi's break the rules all the time," Obi-wan snapped, thinking back to his own master. And he knew he wasn't the only one ever in the history of the Jedi to have sex.

"Even so, it's one step closer," Asajj purred, but her tone then grew serious. "You have power, Obi-wan. Such power it could be if you embraced the full potential of the force!"

Obi-wan made no response. He had heard it all before.

"We could do so much together," Asajj continued, wrapping her arms around his neck. "…then we wouldn't have to hid this…"

"I thought you said this was purely physical," Obi-wan quietly reminded her, giving her a curious look.

_It could be more…_Asajj almost said out loud. She closed her mouth and was glad she didn't. _What am I saying?!_

Obi-wan looked like he was going to say something as well, yet said nothing either, and they found themselves in an awkward moment of silence.

Asajj didn't like the silence and cleared her throat before she suggested, "So you want to finish where we left off?" She went for his crotch; however, Obi-wan jerked away, and a spark of anger flared off him.

"Not particular, no," he growled, irritably. "I can't let you blackmail me—

Asajj grabbed him by his tabards and pulled him towards her. "Well too bad," she sneered, licking his ear since he pulled away when she tried to kiss him on the lips. "You cannot resist me...I don't even need to blackmail you." She continued to nibble on his ear, while she brought a hand back down to his groin.

"I'm serious, Asajj!" Obi-wan barked, pushing her away. "I said no." He then tried to take his collar off out of spite, but he suddenly held his throat and gasped for air when Asajj began to force choke him.

"This would be considered crossing me, my _dear_," Asajj snarled, holding her hand out before using the force to push him against the wall. She held him there for a second, and watched him squirm around. "So I suggest you play along." Asajj then released him, and let him fall into a slump.

Obi-wan began coughing as he rubbed his raw throat. "Wait so…you are blackmailing so you can have …" He stopped talked and his facial expression finished the sentence since he couldn't seem to say it out loud.

"Yes, Kenobi if you don't let me have sex with you whenever I want I'll send that footage to the Jedi Council," Asajj confirmed.

Obi-wan made no response since he didn't seem to know how to react. He couldn't believe it. Being blackmailed for war secrets made sense, yes, but for sex? He knew he wasn't that good at it, but he came to the conclusion she just wanted a toy to play with.

"Don't bother getting up," Asajj told him, pushing his shoulders down when he rolled onto his knees to stand up. She liked him on his knees. "Now if you don't mind..." She pulled his collar chain, lifting his head up. "…I'm going to sit on your face until you make me cum."

"Guess I can't really say no, can I _darlin_g?" Obi-wan hissed. He was still peeved about the whole situation, yet he couldn't hide the arousal in his eyes when she wrapped a leg around him and shoved her groin in his face.

"Oh don't look so gloom, my dear sweet Obi-wan," Asajj tutted, caressing his left cheek. Though, having him angry sex could make things much more interesting. She wondered how much more she could push him. "Tell me Kenobi…what would you think of doing this in front of Anakin?"

"What?!" Obi-wan exclaimed, wildly. "That's sick! What is wrong with you!?"

Asajj smirked, wickedly at his overreaction. "Oh come on now what fun that would be! Mmmm…yes…I think first, I would make you crawl on your hands and knees to his cell." Obi-wan flinched away, hostilely from her touch, but she continued with her plans to humiliate him anyways. "Then I have you lay down on your back, no…maybe I'll use that crop on you again—

She was cut off when he suddenly grabbed her lightsabers off her belt, and knocked her to the ground. Asajj was so caught off guard, the next thing she knew he was already pointed her activated lighsabers at her throat.

"You're on dangerous ground, Kenobi," Asajj stated, warningly. She was surprised he had reacted so, but at least now she knew another one of his pressure points. Anakin (not a surprise).

"You wouldn't dare send that footage!" Obi-wan accused her, jabbing the lightsabers dangerously close to her throat. "Because then Dooku would see it."

"You think he would care?" Asajj snorted, crossing her arms. "He probably congratulated me."

"Would he?" Obi-wan questioned, raising an eyebrow. "Would you like to test that out?"

"Yes, I'd be happy to," Asajj snarled without a second thought. "You're not going to kill me, so you might as well let me—

"Though, you have to admit it might look bad to Count…" Obi-wan slurred as a slight smile appeared on his face. "…because after he sees that footage, he might think you have _feelings_ for me, and every time that I have escaped, or have won a battle it will look like you let me."

"I never let you escape—

Asajj began to protest, but when she thought about it, Dooku might come to that conclusion, and if so there would be hell to pay. She was already walking on eggshells with him.

"That's what I thought," he scoffed, reading her thoughts. He jerked the lightsabers forward and motioned for her to stand up.

Asajj glared at him then took notice at his collar chain that was dangling freely, but Obi-wan seemed to read her thoughts again and used the lightsaber cut through the collar. He then quickly removed his binders off as well.

Asajj huffed and tried to re-evaluate her current situation to take back control, but she wasn't too worried, he was weak and injured.

"Stand there," Obi-wan ordered, pointing at the spot where the chains hung.

Asajj obeyed him since she was planning to use the chains to knock the lightsabers out of his hands, but suddenly she felt the chain cuffs encase her wrists and ankles. Apparently, he wasn't as weak as she thought he was because Obi-wan used the force to strung her up just like him earlier.

The chains stretched her body out in uncomfortable eagle-spread position, and they were so tight that her dress ripped to the point where her crotch was almost exposed. She couldn't help but feel physically vulnerable since she wasn't wearing anything underneath her dress, and the position she was standing in opened her up wide.

Obi-wan even took a step further and sealed the metal chain cuffs with the lightsaber, so it would be harder to get out of.

"Bit of an overkill, wouldn't you say?" Asajj sneered through clenched teeth.

Obi-wan ignored her comment, as he made sure she was secured, and couldn't escape. When he was done, Obi-wan didn't give her another look before he walked towards the door.

"So this is where we leave off?!" Asajj shouted after him. _It will not end like this!_

"Yes," Obi-wan answered. He turned around and looked her straight in the eye, coldly. "Goodbye Asajj, thank you for making me realize how awful you really are."

Asajj shook in anger and let a screech before she used the force to pick up the metal cart of torture devices. She threw it at Obi-wan before he could open door. He didn't dodge it in time, and was knocked to the ground as all the torture devices spilled onto him and the floor.

"Oops," Asajj giggled, nastily.

Obi-wan growled in irritation, and pushed the cart and devices off him, shooting her a livid glare. He stood up and made his way back to her.

Before he could say anything, Asajj used the force to throw the riding crop at his feet. "I have been bad girl, haven't I? Maybe you should teach me a lesson…"

"You do need a lesson in manners, my dear," Obi-wan commented on, rubbing his chin. He looked down at the crop, thoughtfully, but didn't take the bait and headed to the door again. "But I have more important things to tend to—

"I'm just curious, Kenobi," Asajj injected, loudly. "What would your precious Jedi council do if I did send them that footage?"

Obi-wan stopped at the door and was about to give her a response, but Asajj continued talking louder. "Expel you? Probably I'm sure, but the image that is delighting me is your humiliation when you are forced to watch it with them. I know you would try to keep a straight face, but then your face would turn bright red, especially the part when I spank you—

"Stop," Obi-wan warned. He had a somber expression on his face, but she could see his cheeks had turned a light shade of red. It made her chuckle.

"Why don't you make me?" Asajj challenged him. She then called on the force and made the slit on her dress rip up even further, exposing her all the way up to her stomach.

Obi-wan's eyes widened since she hadn't put on any undergarments on, but he didn't make a move. He seemed to be in conflict with himself once again.

"Come on hit me!" Asajj hissed, growing impatient. "Rip my clothes off! Punish me! I'm in your mercy this time!" When he didn't response, she sighed loudly. "I guess you only like it when you're being humiliated. You certainly moan like a bitch in heat when you are. You know, I think you secretly get off with the idea of me sending that footage—

"Fine, you want to be humiliated?!" Obi-wan barked over her. He then grabbed her skirts and yanked hard, ripping them completely off her body.

_Finally! _Asajj exclaimed, excitedly to herself. She couldn't remember the last time she was the submissive one, but she had a feeling she was going to like it.

A small grin spread across Obi-wan's face as he slipped his hands underneath the top part of her dress and torn that off that as well. He grasped her breasts, looking pretty happy he could grope them freely.

Asajj closed her eyes, liking the mystery of where he was going to touch her next as he explored her body. She gasped, delightfully when she felt him bite her shoulder as he torn her sleeves off her arms.

"Shame…it was such a pretty dress," Obi-wan commented, throwing the last of the fabric on the ground. "But how can it compare to you…" He ran his hands down her thighs and gripped her bottom before he began to kiss her neck.

"It can't," Asajj breathed out. She held onto the chains, bracing herself for what was to come.

However, Obi-wan ruined the mood when his hands bumped against her boots, and he lifted his head and mumbled. "I don't think I can get your boots off unless I unchain—

"Forget them!" Asajj bellowed, anxiously. "Just fuck me, you idiot!" He was doing a pretty good job so far, but she realized she might have to guide him.

"Not just yet." Obi-wan abruptly let go of her. He used the force to pick up the riding crop before he outlined her facial tattoos with it. Asajj caught the leather tip of the crop in her mouth with her teeth, and began to suck on it.

Obi-wan's mouth opened a bit, watching her lick the tip and didn't blink his eyes once. He recovered when he brought the crop down, and caressed her breasts with it. "You say I cannot resist you…" Obi-wan stated. He then ran the crop down to her stomach before lightly brushing her exposed vagina.

_Maybe he does know what he doing…_Asajj shivered, excitedly.

"…but I think it's you who cannot resist me," Obi-wan declared, confidently. He then whacked her right in the vagina with the crop before she could make a response.

She gasped and jerked against the restraints, feeling waves of pleasure shoot through her body. "Well, well, well," Asajj chortled. "Don't you have me figured out, Kenobi?"

Obi-wan grinned, widely. "Why else would you resort to blackmailing me?"

"Why don't you hit me again and I'll tell you?"

He complied, immediately and unquestioningly.

Asajj quivered, wanting more, but quickly said, "Ahhh…I don't know you come off so confident, fearless, and noble…" She struggled on what to say next. "…uhh and controlling someone like you was too good to pass up."

Obi-wan smiled like she had just told him she loved him. "That's probably the nicest thing you have ever said to me," he murmured, softly before kissing her very passionately. He dropped the crop, and wrapped his arms around her body. He was touching her like he was going making _love_ to her again.

Asajj got nervous and bit down on his tongue when he tried to slip it into his mouth, and sneered, "I didn't mean it to be nice thing! I just knew it would be entertaining to humiliate you!"

The bite and insult didn't seem to faze Obi-wan, and snickered, "You aren't very good with sharing your feelings, now are you darling?"

"Feelings?" Asajj repeated like that was the most ridiculous thing she had ever heard of in her life.

"I'll admit I'm usually not either." He lifted her chin up so she had to look into his grey blue eyes. "But I can't fight it, and I know you can't either." He brought his other hand down to her crotch, and began to rub her opening. "I know you like me…" He stroked her clitoris next before diving two of his fingers into her.

"I like you when you do that…" Asajj breathed out, moving her pelvis around to the rhyme of him thrusting his fingers in and out of her.

"…and I know you like it when I tell you how beautiful you are…" He found her g-spot and gently pressed on it, making her whimper. "How lovely your eyes are, how soft your skin is…"

Asajj's eyes fluttered in pleasure and couldn't find any words to say to him.

"You were just using blackmail as an excuse to see me," Obi-wan whispered, going back to stimulating her clit. "I suppose I would too. I love—

"Just shut up and fuck me already!" Asajj shouted over him, not wanting to hear the rest of his sentence. "I beg of you…"

Asajj looked just as surprised as Obi-wan from hearing her beg.

"I don't want you to beg," Obi-wan replied, moving away and pick up the riding crop again.

Asajj had an awful feeling in her stomach, she was going to dread the next words out of his mouth.

"I want you to admit you like me," Obi-wan winked, twirling the crop between his fingers. He was clearly enjoying the fact that the tables had turned. He lifted her chin up with the crop and waved his fingers in her face. "And I won't touch you until then."

"I think I'm beginning to see the appeal of peeling your flesh off your bones…" Asajj grumbled, referring to what Grievous had said earlier.

Obi-wan smirked. He slid the crop down her body until he was at her vagina and teased her with the leather tip until she was moaning uncontrollably.

_He doesn't need to touch me_...Asajj thought, craning her head back. _Ohhh yes keep doing that you fool…yes…._

However, Obi-wan pulled the crop away before she could reach completion. He touched the leather tip with his index finger, which was dripping wet and rubbed the wetness between his fingers. "But wouldn't you prefer my tongue, my dear?" he inquired before flickering his tongue over the tip. Asajj let out a moan of agony as she watched him lick all her juices up from it.

"I didn't think you would be so good at this…" Asajj panted out. Her whole body was screaming to be touched as her clitoris pounded like a drum. She found her sense of pride slowly slipping away like she would do anything for him, a feeling she was not used to.

"Well I learned from the best," Obi-wan teased. He then lifted his tunic flap and undid his trousers, and casually pulled out his penis.

Asajj's clit and heart seemed to skip a beat together. "But I thought—

"Oh it's not for you," Obi-wan retorted in a matter-of-fact tone. "Don't you want to see how I touched myself to your hologram message? Excuse me." He fondled her vagina for a second for lubricant to stroke himself with.

Asajj gawked at him in astonishment. She didn't think he would do something so crude and so arousing.

_Impressive._ _Most impressive_.

"I have more self control than you think," he ironically claimed. "But I wonder if you do?" He brought his erected penis too close to comfort to the point she could feel his blood pulsing through it.

"Okay you win!" Asajj finally cried out, wildly. She honestly couldn't take it anymore, but it did take every fiber in her body for her to say through clenched teeth. "I don't completely hate you…sometimes."

Obi-wan put a hand to his ear mockingly and leaned in. "I'm sorry what did you say, dear?"

"I don't hate you!" Asajj shrieked, loudly. She pulled against the restraints and gazed up at him, feeling more vulnerable than she had ever felt before. Asajj could feel her cheeks burning red in embarrassment for the first time.

Obi-wan looked like he was going to keep provoking her, but instead he just chuckled and put her to ease. "For you darling…I'll take it."

* * *

><p>OoOoOoOoO<p> 


End file.
